


I Like Feeling You Here

by Elvarya85



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, au where everyone is alive nothing hurts and shield isn't full of nazis, bucky is also kind of a cockslut, bucky slowly regaining memories, pre-negotiated kinks, steve loves that too, top!steve, working title: some of that good stucky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is slowly getting back to normal, but he knows Steve is holding something back from him. Finally, he just has to ask.</p><p>"Steve, why won't you fuck me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Feeling You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the vague sort of AU where SHIELD is okay and not full of Nazi's and Bucky showed up on STeve's porch one day like "hey can I stay here?" and he's slowly regaining his memories and falling back into his old relationship with Steve.

Steve and Bucky were in bed together when the question just popped out. 

They weren’t even doing anything - or at least not anything sexual - at the moment.. Steve was reading and Bucky was just laying with his head on Steve’s chest, enjoying the stillness and sound of Steve’s heart and the feeling of the fingers running through his hair. He was still struggling to remember much of anything from before...well, before. But being close to Steve felt good. Like his body remembered, even if he wasn’t quite there yet.

Of course, it had taken him weeks to convince Steve to so much as snuggle him. Always a pillar of self-control, much to Bucky’s annoyance. Apparently he’d been worried about taking advantage of him, to which Bucky retorted that he was a grown ass man and he could make his own decisions.

And apparently that had done the trick, and they’d hardly been out of reach from each other since.

Still, there was something that had been nagging at Bucky.

“Stevie, why haven’t you fucked me yet?”

Steve’s hand in Bucky’s hair stilled and then pulled away. “What?”

“Why haven’t you fucked me yet?” Bucky asked, blinking at him as if the question we as innocent as asking what was for dinner.

Steve blushed, predictably, and stammered a bit, before saying, “I mean, maybe I’ve been misinterpreting things, but isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” 

He looked so confused. It took everything in Bucky not to bust out laughing. Instead, he stole Steve’s book and moved to straddle Steve. “No,  _ I’ve _ fucked  _ you _ . And Stevie, I love your ass just as much as the next guy, but…” He rolled his hips. “There’s something else I want from you.”

Steve gasped softly, and Bucky could see how hungry he looked, but it was buried under so much self discipline, he knew it was going to take more to drag it out.

“Bucky, I don’t know…”

“Do we need to have this conversation again?”

“Maybe, because I’m still concerned, okay?”

“Concerned about what?” Bucky crossed his arms. “That ‘taking advantage’ shit again?”

“It’s not shit! I’m trying to take it slow, okay? We can’t just pretend like things are like they used to be, especially when you don’t  _ remember  _ how they used to be.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve had said the same thing to him, almost verbatim, at least four times. “Yeah, okay, but why is this the line? You didn’t want to snuggle, we did that. You didn’t want to kiss me, did that too. You didn’t want to have sex, but we did and the world sure as hell didn’t end. So why is  _ you _ fucking  _ me _ the line you won’t cross?”

Steve looked like he was searching for some excuse, and coming up blank. “Look, Buck, I’m sorry but it just is.” He kissed his chin. “Can you please just accept that? At least for now?”

Bucky pouted but nodded. “Yeah, fine.”

“Will you stay right here though? I want to finish my chapter and like having you here.” 

Bucky smiled a bit and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

* * *

 

It was a week later now and they hadn’t revisited that particular conversation, though it hadn’t exactly put a damper on things between them. They were still practically inseparable. Steve had taken some leave from SHIELD so that he could be around to help Bucky transition back to normal-ish life. That meant he was pretty much always around and up for anything whenever the mood struck either of them.

Though, his leave could only last so long. Hill had pretty much threatened to bust in with a STRIKE team and drag him back to HQ if he didn’t come back voluntarily. So that meant it was Bucky’s first day without Steve in...something like a month.

And he was okay. He could function on his own. He ate, bathed, took a walk. Acted like a normal person, basically.

But god, he missed Stevie.

He was almost ashamed of how eagerly he bounced up when Steve got back that evening. He was on the couch, watching some cartoon about rocks, he thought? But as soon as Steve was there, he was tugging him in for a hungry kiss and considering tugging him towards the bedroom.

“Miss me today?” Steve said, grinning at him.

“Yeah, you, and other things,” Bucky teased, hands sliding down to Steve’s ass. “Whadoya say?” He grinned at him.

“I think,” Steve said, voice dropping so that it was verging on a growl that sent shivers down Bucky’s spine and made his toes curl, “that you need to be more patient.” He pulled Bucky’s hands back up.

Bucky wasn’t really sure what that meant, but god he wanted to know, so he decided to push back a bit. “Yeah, and so what if I’m impatient?” He kissed Steve’s neck slowly and slid his hands down to squeeze Steve’s ass again. “Been waiting all day to bend you over, take you nice and slow…”

“But that’s where you’re wrong,” Steve said, voice still low. “There isn’t going to be anything slow about what I do to you tonight.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he pulled back to look at him, grinning. “You mean it?”

Steve smiled back and nodded. “Mmhmm, but we’re having dinner first. Then I’m having my way with you.”

He whined at that. “But I want it nooooow.”

Steve shook his head. “Nope, and for that, I’m gonna make you wait even longer.” He could see that Bucky was already half hard. “I’m not even going to take care of that for you. And neither will you.”

“What if I do?” Bucky’s voice surprised him with how small it was.

“Then you get to wait a whole day before I touch you, and I won’t go anywhere near your ass.” He ground against Bucky, just enough to tease him with the sensation. 

Bucky moaned, already sounding desperate, and nodding. “Yes’sir,” he said, a bit breathless. “W-What’s for dinner?”

Steve grinned. “Lucky for you, it’s takeout.”

Bucky felt like he was going to fall over, he was so relieved. “So, faster we eat dinner, sooner you fuck me?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“Oh, I’m taking that challenge!”

Bucky had all but inhaled his dinner in five minutes flat, and then he was right back to pestering Steve, who was...taking his sweet time with his dinner.

“Come on, Stevie! You can’t just get me going and then leave me like this! I’m dyin’ here!”

“Actually, I can. I said after dinner. You’re the one who decided to eat so fast.”

“You’re killing me…”

“No, I think you’ll live.”

“But Steviiiiiie…” He slumped back in his chair.

“If you want to make yourself useful, there’s something else you can do…”

Bucky straightened up immediately. “What now?”

“Well, your mouth is free… Care to put it to good use?”

Bucky was on his knees and under the table as fast as he could get there while still retaining some shred of dignity. Steve’s pants already had a noticeable bulge in them, and he went straight for the zipper.

“Take your time,” Steve said. “Want you to go nice and slow.”

Bucky nodded, reaching in and pulling out Steve’s cock, and oh god… He was only half hard, but he was already a sight to behold. Steve’s cock was so gorgeous, with a nice curve to it, a head that flushed the prettiest pink Bucky had ever seen, and the way the vein bulged on the underside when he was hard made Bucky want to swallow him whole. He’d been dreaming of this since the first time they’d been together after he’d come back. They’d been facing each other, and Bucky had slowly stroked Steve off after coming but before pulling out.

And now he was getting that chance. After taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of this cock, he gave it a couple strokes, traced that vein with his tongue from base to head, and took Steve into his mouth.

Steve was doing what he could to suppress his noises - because Steve could be  _ loud _ \- but Bucky wasn’t even dreaming of it. He immediately took Steve as deep as he could, and feeling Steve at the very back of his threat but also knowing there was still half a cock left untouched took him from half hard to whining around Steve’s cock as he strained against his own jeans.

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Like that, Buck? That what you want?”

Bucky moaned softly, gave him a suck of affirmation, then pulled back to start bobbing his head, his hand stroking the base at the same time. He didn’t want to neglect any part of his cock, after all.

Steve squirmed a bit, and a small gasp escaped his lips when Bucky pulled back to lap at the tip, collecting the salty taste of Steve that was collecting there. Then he went right back to bobbing his head, desperately wanting to take all of it inside his mouth. He wanted to swallow it down to the base and choke on it. Fuck air, he wanted Steve’s cock.

He pressed further down until he gagged around it and had to pull off, but that gave him a delicious groan from Steve. “You want it that bad?” He asked, and Bucky nodded a bit pathetically, keeping eye contact as he slowly ran his tongue around the head and gingerly sucked it into his mouth. “Choke on it again.”

Bucky immediately complied, dropping down and trying to take more and more, gagging again on Steve’s cock. Steve shuddered slightly as Bucky pulled off and judging by the shade of pink his face was, he was dangerously close to the edge. Without further instructions, he started bobbing his head and sucking him off again, moving faster and faster. Steve seemed to have abandoned the persona now, and was just gasping and moaning as Bucky went down on him. Bucky took every single sound as encouragement. Just as he was sure Steve was about to come, he sank down around him and was rewarded when Steve came inside his mouth, salty and everything Bucky had been dreaming of. 

Keeping eye contact with Steve, he pulled off and swallowed, then moved up to settle in Steve’s lap and give him a hungry kiss, making sure to slide his tongue into Steve’s mouth to give him a nice taste. Steve shuddered in response and wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky’s waist. He glanced down, noticing the sizable bulge in Bucky’s pants and smirked. “Would you like that taken care of?”

Bucky nodded slowly, looking so hungry and desperate.

“I won’t touch you,” Steve warned. “You come from my cock or not at all.”

Bucky moaned softly and nodded. “Yes’sir.” 

“Get undressed and go lay on the bed. Show me that pretty ass, too.”

Bucky immediately got up, tugging off clothes as he went and giving Steve a nice view of his ass as he walked around the corner into the bedroom. Steve followed moments later, grabbing the bottle of lube from the dresser as he came over.

“You know this is going to feel tight, right?” His eyes trailed hungrily down Bucky’s back to his ass.

Bucky nodded. “Don’t care…”

Steve smirked. “That’s what I want to hear.” He gave Bucky a deep, demanding kiss, then lubed a finger and pressed it in. Bucky tensed at first, an automatic reaction to feeling the intrusion, but Steve was firm and slid the finger deeper into him, thrusting slowly to try to help Bucky acclimate.

“Deep breaths,” he murmured. “Try to relax.”

Bucky took a deep breath and did his best, focusing on Steve’s voice, deep and reassuring. Slowly, he relaxed, and Steve was nice and patient with him. He eventually added a second finger, later followed by a third. He rubbed Bucky’s back the entire time, coaxing him to relax. 

Bucky was feeling calm and pleasantly aroused when Steve found his prostate, and immediately he jumped from ‘pleasantly aroused’ to ‘holy shit my entire body is on fire and Steve’s dick is the only hose in the world that can put it out.’ 

“Fuck, fuck, shit, Steve, ah…” He wasn’t even sure exactly what he was saying, he just knew lots of words were pouring out of his mouth. Most of them curses and swears.

“Feel good?” The fact that Steve’s voice was still so calm and level kind of made Bucky want to punch him. Kind of. But mainly, he just really still wanted to get fucked. Like, really. Like, holy shit, right now, right now, please Steve, please.

“You’re almost ready,” Steve said, and Bucky realized he’d actually been talking out loud for...he wasn’t actually sure how long. So that was embarrassing.

He whimpered and pressed back against Steve’s fingers. “Either shove the whole hand in or fuck me already,” he said, making Steve chuckle.

“We’ll save fisting for another day.”

“Then fuck me alreadyyyy.” He sounded so petulant, but he didn’t even care. He felt like he’d been toyed with and teased so much, literally just a mild breeze would be all it took for him to literally just catch on fire.

After that, Steve’s fingers suddenly pulled out of him. He whined, hating the sudden feeling of emptiness, but he realized what was happening when, a moment later, he felt something broad and wide and round pressing against his entrance. Steve held Bucky’s hips and slowly pressed in, and oh  _ shit _ . Bucky was momentarily convinced that he was  _ literally _ going to be ripped in half. Like, he was imagining how this was going to be explained to SHIELD when they come over and find Steve with a massive hardon and two Bucky pieces on the bed there.

After the head pressed in, Bucky felt at least a little better… Or at least sure that he wouldn’t be literally torn in two. It was like a sudden pop, and then Steve was inside him, though he was still sliding in deeper…and deeper...and holy shit dude when the fuck did Steve’s cock even end?

He was letting out all kinds of sounds as this all went through his head, as well, moaning and gasping and whimpering.

Finally, when he was pretty sure he could take very little more, he felt Steve’s hips against his ass and he moaned, clenching weakly around Steve.

“Feel good, baby?” Steve asked.

“Yes’sir,” Bucky said, voice a bit weak. 

Steve stayed there for what felt like an eternity, letting the both of them bottom out and get used to this, and then slowly drew back and thrust into Bucky  _ hard _ . If Bucky had been breathless before, that thrust literally knocked the wind out of him. Steve drew back almost as far as he could and  _ pounded _ into him, tip to base, with each thrust. He gripped Bucky’s hips tightly the whole time, making it abundantly clear who was in charge, who was in control, and Bucky couldn’t have loved it more. If he wasn’t struggling to walk the next day, he was sure he’d at least have bruises on his hips from where Steve was gripping his hips.

He just gave in and let himself gasp and moan as his body saw fit, enjoying the brutal thrusts and the pleasure sweeping through him. He’d been so annoyed at Steve for holding out on him, but it was so worth it now. He was so full and he felt so fucking  _ good _ .

He couldn’t even warn Steve when he came, just shooting across the sheets with a weak whimper, untouched, just as Steve had promised.

Of course, that didn’t mean Steve was done yet. No, he was still going strong, thrusting hard and fast into Bucky, who had let his face fall into the bed almost as soon as he came. Face into the mattress and ass high in the air, he kept moaning as Steve kept fucking into him. It felt like another eternity before Steve finally shuddered and growled and came inside Bucky, shooting hot and wet and perfect inside him.

“Wait,” Steve growled, pulling out slowly. He took a moment to appreciate the way Bucky was literally gaping open for him, the milky white of his come just barely visible. He teased his hole with his fingers a bit, loving the way it twitched weakly, like it wanted to cling but just couldn’t anymore. Satisfied, Steve slid a plug inside Bucky. “We’ll keep that inside you until I’m ready to go again…”

Bucky nodded, smiling a bit and allowed himself to collapse into the bed, not really concerned with what may or may not be on the sheets where he fell. Steve silently decided to deal with that later and instead lay down beside Bucky, stroking his sweat-damp hair and pressing soft kisses to his face and shoulder.

“Mmm, Stevie?” he mumbled, glancing over at him through hooded eyes.

“Yeah, Bucky?” He kissed his shoulder again.

“I really like y’r cock…”

Steve laughed softly and let Bucky doze off after that, holding him and making sure he was safe and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on [tumblr](http://nonbinarynegasonicteenagewarhead.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
